My Own Way
|- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: lightsteelblue none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|Singles from My Own Way |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"The Anthem" Released: 17 February 2010 #"Winner" Released: 9 March 2010 #Sexc Techno Man Released: June 2010 |} "My Own Way" 'is second studio album by new zealand recording artist "Darren Ross", The album was released officially on 17 March 2010 on all Digital Download Stores Worldwide. The album release date was intended to be on April 27 it now has been changed to a early date because "Darren" wants it out as soon as possible. Since the album has been charted, It's the first album to be ever be charted. Three Promotional Singles were released first promo single "Telephone" on 15 January 2010 and second promo single "Ka Bum Ya" on 1 February 2010 and third and final promo single "'Bitch" on 25 March 2010. The music video was released to promote the promo single the two songs were on the one video. The lead single "The Anthem" will be released in 17 February 2010 on Digital Download Stores, The music video was released on 22 March 2010 and was directed by "Michelangelo". The second single "Winner" was released 9 March 2010 on Digital Download Stores, it has been pushed to a early date for promotion of the album. The music video was released on 20 April 2010. Darren also released on 20 April 2010 "The Winner Is The Anthem" (Megamix EP) was released with remixes from "The Anthem" and "Winner". The third single "Sexc Techno Man" will be released in June 2010 on Digital Download Stores, The music video was shot on 10 April 2010. Darren will promote his new album with his second world-wide tour "The Darren Experience" Which began on 1 April 2010. Darren will tour around "Australia" the cities include "Canberra, Sydney, Coastal Areas" and more. The tour will end in early 2011, Darren is set to perform over 6 concert dates, More dates will be confirmed in the near future. Conception Background In February 2009, Darren Confirmed that he working on two albums, 1 in 2009, Another one in 2010. Michelangelo (Producer) confirmed that he was working with him on two albums and that we will be working all year on these 2 huge projects, December 2009, Michelangelo confirmed that Darren will be going more "Electropop" genre in music. Darren also confirmed he worked over 50 songs for these albums and working everyday to try to get it right. Darren wanted to make fun of someone again because it makes his popularity go up, He thought of "K.D. Lang" because she's a lesbian. Darren wanted to show more of his style of music, Which would be more of his comedian side of music, and make people have a laugh with music. He thinks "Being a freak is how you get cool these days, but when i perform im a freak and when im not i am a serious man and im very fussy". Production The the whole year of 2009, Darren has recorded over 70 tracks for his two albums, And that he like with some of his songs to go back to the old roots. He also stated that he would like to try new sounds and genres of music because he doesn't like making people bored with his same old sound. Darren stated "With every song on the new album there will be a remix", Michelangelo confirmed that every song will have a remix and they will all be released in the future. Nick James, A new producer of "Darren's" which also produced with "Michelangelo" on the album worked on a few tracks, "Let Us See" and "Love?" Writing and Background Darren wanted the background of the album to be "80's to Present" Music. Darren explained when he was writing one of the songs for the album it inspired him to be funny to a better way, He says he now writes music that is now funny. The Background of the music is very "Electro-poppy and, and very groovy addictive beats". Darren Wanted To Go Back to his old roots and write cachy and funny material. Music and Style The Style is like "I'm The Man" meets "Disco Freak", and "Beat It Up" all in one song that can make the song addictive and funny, And the Music is an very artistic vibe with lots of "Interludes" and "Preludes" in the start of the song and it's like the 80's again. Darren recently said "Winner" is the new "I'm The Man" and he recorded the song playing pool, Because he was winning all the time. In an recent interview, Darren mentioned that this album he wanted it his way and to sound like that. Songs *"The Anthem" Is an electronic R&B song with heavy beats and in a few parts of the song it contains 80's music samples, It explains about a man called "Pepi" and that he lives in ulladulla, The song has sample's from another song called "This Is The Day", The Extended Remix Version goes for an extra 2 minutes more and "Darren" sings about his country and more. The song was recorded in December 2009. *"All The Time" Is an R&B electropop song with 80's beats and 90's hip hop and modern r&b and electronic rythems, Darren sings in the song about "That all the time he likes to sing and ramdom stuff about girl, himself, nightclubs and more". The beat was produced in August 2009 and vocals were recorded in January 2010. *"Telephone" Is an Dance-Pop Electropop R&B song, with heavy beats, which is a cover by "Lady GaGa and Beyonce", Michelangelo makes a apearence in the song, Some bits of the song have different rythems. The song was recorded in November 2009. *"Winner" Is a Electropop dance-pop song with 80's beats mixed with modern electronic and techno, Darren sings about "He's a winner and no one can beat him and there's no other winner but him". The Song was recorded in January 2010. *"Ka Bum Ya" Is a modern electropop song mixed with 80's beats and modern electronic pop beats, Darren covered the song but has changed a bit of the lyrics, Darren sings about "The lord can buy cd today or next week and fans also can to, he also raps the song". The Song was recorded in December 2009. *"Bitch" Is a modern R&B electronic electropop song mixed with modern techno beats, Darren speaks in the song about "Musician K.D.Lang that she's a bitch and a lesbian and she's fat and she recently sang at the vancover winter olympics and she sucked". The Beat was produced in 2009 and the vocals were recorded in February 2010. *"Let Us See" Is a modern R&B hip-hop song mixed with heavy electropop beats, Darren speaks "About Pepi that he lives in ulladulla and when you go to church put all your money into the pot so i can spend it". The song was recorded on December 2009. *"Love?" Is a modern electropop and electronic song with heavy beats and synth rythems, Darren speaks "About Art and Poetry and Love and About the world and sings a anthem to his country New Zealand", The song was recorded on November 2009 *"Boom Bang" Is a modern electropop song which sounds very slimar to "Lady GaGa - Poker Face and Just Dance", Darren sings "About The World and night clubs and we should love each other and dance all the time and sing my music". The song was recorded on August 2009. *"Sexc Techno Man" Is a modern techno electronic house song, Darren sings about "Just be a freak and hit yourself and we are mulit people and dance music is the best and night clubs and swing everything on your body", The song was recorded on August 2009. *"Man Of The Cloth" Is a R&B hip-hop and electronic song, Darren sings about "Darren says hit yourself and let the world join together and economy is shit and today is the lord day and give me all your money and get yourself naked and Cover a little of Joy To The World", The Song was recorded on February 2009. Artwork The album cover was released on March 4. The Photo was shot back in January 2010, Darren wanted change his style again from "Blue Shirt" to "Cloth Man" now "Mask Man" and he calls it the "Panda", He explained it is a very artistic and different because i am he said, And he said that "Panda" will make me look very me and changes me. Release The Standard Edition was released on 17 March 2010 with 11 new songs The album will be released on all "Digital Download" stores. Promotion Darren will be promoting the album by surporting his tour "The Darren Experience" which is due to begin in 1 April 2010. The Tour will be promoting songs from "This Is The Day" and "Disco Man" and "The Darren Collection" and "My Own Way" Darren explained that this album will have promotion for over year from "February 2010-April 2011" or even can get extended because My Label "Cronic Records" wants it to be popular and well known. Darren released on February 11, An new iPhone and iPod Touch app called "iDarren" which is free on iTunes and contains info like "News, Photos, Music and more". The App has been download over 10,000 times worldwide. Darren Confirmed That this is one of those album's that every song could be a single, Michelangelo explained since of budget concerns the songs that are most popular will be released as singles. Darren also confirmed that the latest two singles "The Anthem" and "Winner" will be promoted for the next few months and he also explained that "There is no rush to release so many singles". He plans to release a Double Remix EP in April. World Tour Main Article: The Darren Experience Darren's second world tour began on 1 April 2010, The Tour will be promoting his new album. Darren visited "Sydney, Canberra and more" and coastal areas. The Tour will end in 2011. "Cronic Lataus" will be supporting the tour in a few shows. Singles Official Singles *"The Anthem" is album's lead single (overall), It was released on 17 February 2010 on Digital Download Stores. The music video was shot on February 26, 2010 and is directed by "Michelangelo". The video will officially premiere on March 22, 2010 on his youtube page. The song charted number #8 on "Amazon MP3 Comedy Chart" on February 27, Making it one of Darren's highest debut single to chart yet. "The Winner Is The Anthem" (Megamix EP) was released on 20 April 2010 containing remixes from "Winner" and "The Anthem". *"Winner" The album's second single (overall), The song was released on 9 March 2010 on Digital Download Stores. The music video was shot on February 27, 2010 and directed by "Michelangelo", The Video was released on 20 April 2010 on his youtube page. The song first charted on Juno Download at Number #76 and also charted Juno UK at Number #24. "The Winner Is The Anthem" (Megamix EP) was released on 20 April 2010 containing remixes from "Winner" and "The Anthem". *"Sexc Techno Man" The album's third single (overall), Darren confirmed on his twitter that the single would be released in June 2010 on Digital Download Stores. He Twitted "That he has shot two videos over the weekend and he is tired". The music video was shot on April 10 before his concert. Promo Singles *"Telephone" Is the first promo single, It was released on 15 January 2010. The song features "Lady GaGa and Beyonce and Michelangelo", The music video was also released with "Ka Bum Ya" on February 1, 2010. The remix has prooved very popular over "Youtube" *"Ka Bum Ya" Is the second promo single, It was released on 1 February 2010. The music video for the song was released back to back with "Telephone" on February 1, 2010. *"Bitch" Is the third and final promo single, It was released on 25 March 2010 on his Youtube Page. Tracklist Standard Tracklist Personnel *Darren Ross - Vocals, Producer *Michelangelo - Producer, Backing Vocals (#2,6,7,9,10,11), Featured Tracks (#2) *Nick James - Producer, Editing *Darkchild - Producer, (#3) Release History My Own Way Charts